xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Canaan
Canaan is a special Realian created by Vector Industries. He is the only Realian (except for MOMO) who can pilot an E.S., specifically E.S. Asher. He is not designed like the other Realians and is referred to as an "Enhanced Memory Model" model by MOMO when they first meet in Helmer's office. Canaan was sent on a mission during the Miltian Conflict by Lieutenant General Helmer along with chaos to retrieve the U.R.T.V.'s and the Y-Data. During their mission, the U-TIC Organization activates the Song of Nephilim. Canaan starts to become affected by it, but he fights off being overcome by it. Nearby Federation Soldiers in A.M.W.S. are affected, and start attacking Canaan and chaos. Jin Uzuki arrives in time and aids them. Shortly after that Jin shows them to the U.R.T.V.'s. location at Labyrinthos, headquarters of U-TIC. Margulis appears, and he and Jin fight. After the fight, Jin entrusts Canaan with information regarding the Miltian Conflict, which is also a fragment of the Y-Data. After Jin leaves something happens to Canaan (unknown if it affects chaos at all) and the information is inaccessible to him. After that is a mystery but after sometime passes they find two of the U.R.T.V.s. They are Rubedo (also known as Jr.) who is carrying out a wounded Nigredo (Gaignun Kukai). They rescue them both but no other U.R.T.V.'s are reported being saved. It is unknown if Albedo is rescued by them or not. No mention of them finding him is made so far. Fourteen years later, Canaan is still unable to read the data that is locked inside his head and repeatedly suffers from blackouts accompanied by loss of data. He has spent some time at Vector's 2nd Division on Second Miltia trying to retrieve the data. Representative Helmer asked him to aid Jr., chaos, Ziggy, and MOMO as they are under attack by U-TIC A.W.M.S. Units. He arrives in time and finishes the fight, by attacking Pellegri. During the fight their E.S. units freeze as if they are stopped in time. This is possibly their Vessels of Anima reacting to each other, or some unknown phenomena causing this. Eventually during the game he joins the main characters (as an NPC) as they return to Old Miltia to extract the data and analyze it. It is revealed in Episode III that Canaan is equipped with a program called Program Canaan. This program connects directly to the Compass of Order and Chaos. It is also revealed that he is a rebuilt version of Lactis from Xenosaga: Pied Piper. With his knowledge of Voyager and Ziggy's past, Canaan is able to use Voyager's fear of death against him. He promises Voyager that he will be able to live forever by using Program Canaan to link to the Compass of Order and Chaos and access its power, thereby obtaining the power of God. However, this was a trap to protect Ziggy and the others, as Voyager touched the Compass of Order and Chaos, an artifact of God that should never be touched. Voyager and Canaan, as he holds tight onto Voyager's arm, both vanish into phase space. He then bids Ziggy farewell and prays for Rubedo on the success of their mission. After fading away with Voyager, Ziggy expresses a sign of regret that he failed again to save those close to him. Jr., who reassures him that Canaan is finally freed from his curse, and that he won't be used by anyone, anymore. Ziggy, now accepting Canaan's selfless sacrifice, compliments that he chose the same path he did a century ago, while calling him Lactis for the final time, and Ziggy goes with Jr. to the others with renewed determination. Canaan is also a temporary playable character in Episode III. In gameplay, he seems to fight like Ziggy, however, Caanan uses a cyber dagger. "Canaan" is an ancient term meaning the area around present-day Israel, western Jordan, southern Syria, and southern Lebanon. It was the home of the sons of Jacob, the patriarchs of the twelve tribes of Israel, after whom the anima relics (and the ES's) are named. It is also the name of one of the grandsons of the biblical Noah. Canaan, the fourth son of Ham, was cursed by Noah for the wrongdoings of his father. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Realians Category:Male characters Category:Deceased